battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobiluga (Uber Rare Cat)
Nobiluga is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Tales of the Nekoluga event. True Form added in version 9.3 reduces cost and recharge time. Cat Evolves into Nobilan Pasalan at level 10. Evolves into Mystican Pasalan at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Immune to all debuffs and wave attacks. *High attack power. *Long Distance Area Attacks. *Impressive effective range cap. *Multi-hit attacks. *Long range. *Very low cost for an Uber Rare in True Form. Cons *Long attack animation and time between attacks. *Extremely long recharge time (improved in True Form). *Mediocre DPS for an Uber Rare. *Has no way to reposition himself. *Has a wide blind spot. Strategy/Usage *Universally among the Nekoluga family, it's better to use their Evolved/True Form. *Nobilan Pasalan's piercing range is exceptionally high. In fact, he is tied with Cat God the Great for the highest piercing range, being able to strike 500 past his standing range. This allows him to easily attack enemies such as Camelle variants, Cli-One, Nyandam variants and a few others that even Megaphrodite may struggle or need assistance reaching. This is his selling point. Unlike many other Long Distance Cats, Nobilan Pasalan's high piercing range practically guarantees he will always be able to strike the enemies in the backlines as soon as he reaches the front lines. He can clear peons fairly well. Another plus to his high range is that on any stage where the boss is pushed against the base, he will always be able to start sniping the base's health unlike Megaphrodite, Ganesha, or many other Long Distance Uber Rares. *While being immune to all negative effects has great perks, it also means he can't be pushed to safety by being knocked back or Warped. However, Nobilan Pasalan has an advantage: immunity to wave attacks. As a result, Nobilan Pasalan can be a counter to even the most threatening wave attackers if he is protected well. The only exception would, of course, be Hermit Cat since he tends to push forward with insane ease. *Please note that Nobilan Pasalan has a large blind spot, meaning enemies with high pushing power will both enter and kill him if not protected with both meatshields and cheap offense. This can be used to his advantage by stacking, or not killing the frontlines to focus on sniping the enemies behind. You can easily get rid of this weakness by having another attacker who can cover the first 400 of his range. Just about any Uber with 400 range or more can help you with this. Description Cost Normal/Evolved Form *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 True Form *Chapter 1: $1500 *Chapter 2: $2250 *Chapter 3: $3000 Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: Appears to be be a cat-like creature with a mustache which extends during his attack animation. Also has somewhat of a cynical vibe to him. *Evolved Form: Appears to be floating in a meditative stance and rambling. Has noticeable linkages on his neck, ankles, and wrists which extend his limbs during his attack animation. Attacks by slamming his hands forward then follows up with stomping his feet on the ground. Also has a much larger mustache. *True Form: Now wears a turban and cape and has an extra swirl in his crotch area, and his ears get longer. Gallery NobilugaDescJP.png|Normal form description (JP) Nobiluga.gif|Nobiluga's attack animation Nobiluga Evol.gif|Nobilan Pasalan's attack animation Trivia *Nobiluga resembles the puppet from the movie Saw. *Nobilan Pasalan's attack animation references three of the other Pasalans: his arms reference Tesalan Pasalan, his long neck references Kubilan Pasalan, and his legs reference Asilan Pasalan. * Nobilan Pasalan's arms and legs are taller and longer than Tesalan Pasalan's and Asilan Pasalan's respectively, beating them at their own gimmicks aesthetically. * Nobilan Pasalan is currently the tallest unit in the game, as seen during his attack animation. * Although Nobilan Pasalan is immune to Curse, it's useless due to him lacking a trait-specific ability. He shares this trait with Li'l Valkyrie. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/437.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Li'l Valkyrie | Cat God the Great >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with different Attack Types Category:Cats do multi-hits Category:Long Distance Cats Category:Shockwave resilient cats Category:Cats with Knockback Immunity Category:Cats with Freeze Immunity Category:Cats with Slow Immunity Category:Cats with Weaken Immunity Category:Warp Blocker Cats Category:Cats with Curse Immunity